


Alternate Solution

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe has more than one way to handle a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language

Daniel couldn't believe after all this time, he'd let it slip. He'd been doing great over the years not to let his very straight heterosexual best friend, Colonel Jack O'Neill know that he was in love with him, but today he'd let it slip. They were on a mission here on P8X-742, Sam and Teal'c doing mineral surveys while Jack watched over him at the small ruins near the sandy hill side and caverns that at one time were connected to the ruins of the temple, the building now laid open and mostly flat. 

Daniel wiped his eyes, having let some tears slip, he still couldn't think on how it happened. One moment they were bantering as usual and the next he'd let it slip. "That's why I love you so much." Sure he tried to cover it up, but to his shame and embarrassment, Jack was not buying it, and so he left to get some air, and now sat on this large boulder, feet dangling, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. 

It didn't seem he'd have much longer to wait, as by the sound of footsteps, Jack was coming and not in a good mood, for he usually moved with the grace of a cat. Daniel looked up and saw the storm blowing his way and internally cringed. //Oh my word, what am I going to do now?// he wondered, almost seeing the painful result of this encounter before it arrived. Sadly, he had no answer as Jack came to stand next to the large rock and looked up at him, glaring. 

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jack growled. "Since when are you gay?" he demanded. "I thought I knew you, how in the hell…" he was steaming mad. "How many guys were you fucking behind Sha're's back?" he then accused with distain. 

"How dare you," Daniel suddenly snarled in return and slid down to the sandy ground to come face to face with O'Neill. "I loved my wife and I was always faithful, you Son-of-a-bitch!" 

"Yeah, right," the Colonel replied, clearly not believing him. "You're obviously not the 'man' I thought you were, Jackson." 

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to contain his own anger, wanting to salvage something of their friendship. "Look, Jack. Can't we just forget I said anything? It's not like I was planning on doing anything about it…" he tried to say. 

"You're damn right you won't. I have no intentions of having…a…a…you…watching my six," he growled. "I think it would be best, that when we get back, you put in for a transfer stating irreconcilable differences and I'll sign it."

Daniel was stunned. "Jack, you don't mean that?" he gasped, sure that no matter what that his friend wouldn't toss him aside like this. "Even if you don't want to be friends anymore, I don't see why we can't still work together?" 

"Of course not, you've no clue, gay-boy," O'Neill sneered. "I need someone I can trust to watch my six, not 'watch' my six." Jack turned and started to go, then stopped and glared at Daniel, "Transferring would be easier, but if I don't have your paperwork by the time I go home tonight, I'll go to Hammond tomorrow. There may not be regs concerning civilians doesn't mean it's something you want to get out with a mountain full of Marines," he finished then marched off, back in the direction of the ruins and the caverns. 

Daniel was devastated. How could Jack, his so-called best friend treat him like this? Sure he could understand Jack being upset from not knowing; or upset at the idea of Daniel, a man, having feelings toward him; but he'd never pictured Jack as a bigot! Daniel slid to the ground, his back against the boulder he had been sitting on and wept. He continued to chide himself over his stupid foolishness which apparently caused him to lose everything that meant anything to him now. He was sure that Sam would go the way of the Colonel, for the two of them thought like one in many ways…ways that if he really wanted to, could use to retaliate, since there were regs against that too, but no, that just wasn't him. No, he would go back and transfer, believing that Jack would keep silent about him and since the two did argue a lot, they would only think it was a natural conclusion of things…nothing more. 

Daniel had no idea how long he had sat there, lost in his own thoughts and misery before he heard what sounded like an explosion by the caverns, and without further concern for self, set off running. 

"Colonel, Daniel," Sam's voice crackled over the radio with concern. "Are you alright, what's going on?" 

"Sam, its Daniel. I'm heading to the caverns myself…I wasn't nearby so…I don't know…" he started to respond as he was running. "Jack," he called out into his radio, all heartache put aside as it was now filled with concern. "Jack, do you read me?" he shouted. 

"Colonel, do you copy?" Sam's voice, also as concerned, called over the radio as well. "We're heading your way," she added, letting Daniel and Jack know that help was coming, should the Colonel not be able to reply. 

Daniel got there first and by the dust still in the air, he located where the explosion came from and the first thing he saw was that several of the caverns were now sealed shut. Then after another heartbeat, he spotted him; Jack was by the entrance and he looked hurt. "Jack!" he shouted as he ran to his side and searched for a pulse; thank God there was one. Then Daniel carefully examined him, glad that Jack had insisted that all team members be trained in first aid. There were some minor cuts and bruises, but it was the large gash in his head that worried him. He even saw the large fist size rock that did the job, as Jack's blood was still on it. 

"Colonel!" Sam shouted as she slid next to Daniel, her eyes wide with fear and concern as well, with Teal'c moving to stand right beside her. 

"There's nothing broken as far as I can tell," Daniel informed her. "But he got hit pretty hard in the head," he said as he turned to see Teal'c was already getting the first aid kit out and handing it to him. 

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Sam asked as she helped Daniel bandage the wound, and doubled checked that there was nothing obviously broken, for herself. 

"No," Daniel replied sincerely, knowing that somehow this was his fault. 

"We better get him back," Sam strongly suggested. 

"It would be faster if I carry him," Teal'c offered and bent down and lifted O'Neill into his arms like a child, while the other two members gathered their belongings and headed for the gate. 

**************

Daniel wanted to wait by Jack's bedside to be sure he was alright, but felt after their last conversation it would be the last thing Jack would want, so paced the hall with Teal'c standing by, letting Sam have the privilege, since Janet would only let one of them in there at a time. Jack had been out cold for hours, the head injury the main concern. He looked up when he saw Sam and hoped for good news, but her tired eyes and slight shake of the head, indicated, Jack still hadn't woken up as of yet. 

"Janet kicked me out," she said softly, and looked at her friends and team mates, "said we're all to get some rest and she'd call us when she had some news. Also threatened sedation to whoever tried to sneak back in," she smiled a little, but knew Janet wasn't kidding when it came to SG-1. 

So Daniel headed back to his office, for he knew he couldn't sleep. He was worried sick about Jack, and memories of their last conversation filled him and that hurt too. After staring lost at his computer for a while, he finally booted it up and after a minute opened his word program and started typing his request for a transfer. It was what Jack wanted, but with every word, it brought stinging tears to his eyes, for it was not what he wanted. He was halfway through when his phone rang. 

"Jackson," he answered, trying to sound calm. It was Sam, they were being called to the debriefing room, something about Jack. Daniel barely acknowledged Sam before he hung up the phone and turned off his computer, not bothering to save his document; not like he couldn't write it up later, and dashed out of his office. 

He arrived in time to see Sam and Teal'c taking a seat along with Janet and General Hammond. He moved quickly to take his regular seat; Jack's somehow remaining open as if by silent agreement. "What's wrong?" he asked, for that would be the only reason they would gather like this. 

Hammond turned the floor over to Doctor Frasier with a look. "Colonel O'Neill came around about a half hour ago…" she began, then held a hand to cut off protests as to why no one was called earlier. "He didn't know who I was, or who he was. I've done some further tests, and there was a minor skull fracture to go with the severe concussion he received, though I didn't detect any brain damage. In all likelihood this could very well be a simple case of amnesia…"

"How can amnesia be simple?" Daniel asked, seeing it was a question everyone was thinking by the looks of things. 

"With a little bit of prompting he was able to recall his name and mine so, with time, I think his memory will return. It's possible that his brain was jarred more than I suspected, which could result in temporary amnesia, so I'm running some more tests now. However, I should caution, he may not remember everything. There is just no way to know for sure but wait and see. Other than that, he only suffered minor abrasions and a few bruises, which will heal easily enough. I'd say he was rather lucky." 

"So we have no idea what happened down there?" Hammond asked, since none of the other SG-1 members had a clue. 

"Sorry, General, but no," Janet replied sincerely. "I got him settled after a bit of panic on his part, but since he did recall who he was and myself, and I assured him with time it would probably all come back, he was able to rest." 

"So, when he wakes up…" Sam asked, looking concerned, "…will he know us?" 

"I have no idea, Sam. I think you all should be prepared that he might not," Janet suggested. "General, I'm going to keep the Colonel in the infirmary for a while, see how his memory is and how his concussion heals. So, no," she said looking at the others, "asking if you can take him home. Right now, he's better off where he is." 

"I agree," Hammond nodded. "Okay, everyone, I would like your reports on my desk by tomorrow. SG-1 is on stand down until further notice," he said as he stood up. "Doctor, keep us apprised if you please, dismissed," he said to the group and left. 

"Janet, do you think it would be okay if someone were with him?" Daniel asked, and saw Sam nod that she too wanted to know and an arched brow from Teal'c showed his interest. 

Janet gave a small smile, "I've already placed in a comfortable chair, as I know I'd be battling uphill to keep you guys from your watch…but one at a time, and on the condition that while one is watching the other two rest. No working all night in your labs," she looked firmly at Daniel and Sam. "Teal'c I'll leave that in your care, as I know these two," she smiled as she got to her feet. "Just be patient, I'm sure in time he'll be fine," she added before departing. 

"I'll take first watch," Daniel said softly, deep down believing that Jack would not wake, and he so much needed to be near him at present. 

"I will take second, thus allowing Major Carter to get four hours of rest," Teal'c stated, and shared a look that indicated that she would be resting not working in her lab. 

"Okay, sounds good," Sam relented, feeling weary of the long day they had already had. 

The three friends departed, Daniel on his way to the infirmary, Teal'c and Sam to their on base quarters. It was going to be a long night. 

*************

The knock on his door startled him awake. Seeing it open before he called out unsettled him. "What?" he muttered, for he had been sound asleep, the exhaustion of the day and the wait had taken its toll on him. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Doctor Jackson, but you are wanted in the infirmary ASAP," the airman stated.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, now fully awake and getting out from under his covers to grab his clothes. 

"I have no idea, Sir. Only that I'm to bring you there as quickly as possible," the airman replied. 

Daniel hurried his actions and was dressed in seconds and ran to the infirmary where he could hear it…Jack was screaming for him! Not knowing what to think, he pushed himself harder and skidded around the corner to see Janet preparing a sedative. "What's going on?" he demanded. 

"Thank goodness," Janet said in relief, not wanting to give the Colonel a sedative with his head injury, but was not facing too many options at the moment. "He woke up believing you're injured and won't take my word other wise. He then became hysterical, and since I didn't want to give him a sedative with his head injury, it meant restraining him, which never sat well with him," she said as she escorted Daniel over to Jack's bed. "See, Sir, he's fine…look…he's here," she addressed Jack, who was giving the three orderlies a run for their money as they tried to keep him restrained. 

"Jack," Daniel called out, moving next to the injured man, and placed a soothing hand on his arm, which seemed to immediately calm the man. "Jack," he called out again, and saw his friend turn to look at him, and was moved by the relief that filled the dark eyes before him. 

"You're okay," Jack said softly, his voice a bit horse from shouting. 

Daniel gave his friend a warm smile, "I'm fine, Jack." Then he looked up at the orderlies. "You can release him now," he ordered gently, but still firmly. He saw them look to Frasier who nodded her agreement, thus letting Jack go. 

Daniel couldn't help but grin wider as Jack took his hand in his own and held it firmly. "You okay?" he asked, wondering what was going on in the other man's mind. 

"I…I thought you were hurt…lost…dead," Jack muttered, as he leaned back in bed, looking tired. 

"I'm okay, Jack. Not a scratch on me," he smiled warmly. "You need to rest, Jack…" seeing the protest, Daniel spoke quickly, “I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." 

"Promise?" Jack whispered, his body sinking into relaxation. 

"I promise, now sleep," Daniel encouraged and was pleased to see Jack did as he was told. He went to move and found his hand still firmly gripped by Jack and grinned. "I seem to be staying put for a bit." 

"Not a problem," Janet replied and moved the chair so Daniel could have a seat. "Since I know you haven't eaten, I'll have a tray brought down for you. You WILL eat it, got it?" 

"Yes, Ma'am," Daniel agreed and relaxed in the chair. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered how long before Jack remembered their time on the planet, but another kept whispering words of hope that Jack might not remember…ever, and that their friendship would remain intact. He knew it was foolish to hope, but he did none the less. 

***********

Hope sprang eternal for a reason as Jack only got part of his memory back. He knew who his team was, who most of the people around him were and a majority of his past and present. There were still things that he didn't recall, such as their mission to the planet, but after a month, Janet felt comfortable about letting him return to full active duty, stating "If they come back, they do, if not, its not something he can't live without." 

Daniel was thrilled at his second chance with his friend, though things did seem a bit different, which Janet said was to be expected, since there were some memories missing. The main difference that Daniel could perceive was that Jack wanted him around more and more and was putting some distance between himself and Sam, which in a way hurt her, but also gave her some relief. It seemed that Sam was concerned more about her career than her so-called relationship with the Colonel, as she had confided in him a couple of weeks ago. It had been difficult not to be angry with Sam for choosing her career over Jack, but then figured she didn't love him enough so it was better this way. On the other hand, Daniel did love Jack enough to suffer the closeness Jack now desired with him; though this time he'd remain vigilant in his guard against his feelings for the man. 

As the months rolled by, Jack and Daniel were closer than ever, once again living in each other's pockets and all seemed well with the world…Daniel's world that is. Tonight Jack had invited him over for dinner, saying he wanted to talk to him about something. Since the man had been beaming a smile, Daniel didn't think too much of it, but there also had been some hesitation or nervousness there too, which did make him wonder. Daniel arrived at Jacks a few minutes before the 1800 hrs time designated by Jack and knocked. It took all his willpower not to jump the man as he answered the door looking great! Jack was dressed in form fitting khaki pants, with a black silk shirt; open enough to show a slight tuff of chest hair, and the smile was warm enough to melt him. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Hey, come on in," Jack invited, and took the offered wine that Daniel had a habit of bringing, since he was not much of a beer drinker. "Have a seat, dinner will be ready in a moment," Jack said, escorting Daniel to the dinner table, which was set with fine china and glasses, all that was needed were flowers and candles and it would be romantic; thankfully they were missing. "I'll get us some wine," Jack called from the kitchen. 

"Smells great, Jack," Daniel called out. He wondered why Jack had lied in the past about not being able to cook, for it was obvious over the months the man was a chef at heart. "What are we having?" 

"Something simple, three cheese and meat lasagna, with salad and French bread," Jack replied as he returned with some chilled wine he had ready for Daniel's arrival. "I recalled you're not too crazy about garlic bread…" Jack said, then hesitated, "You aren't, are you?" he asked; the question clear, that it was his own memory he was challenging. 

"I can take it or leave it," Daniel answered honestly, glad his answer brought relief to Jack's face. The wine was not what he brought but it was just as delicious. He sat quietly as Jack started bringing in the stuff, refusing help, and after a couple of minutes, dinner was served. The two men chatted over minor items, feeling very comfortable with one another. After dinner, Jack let Daniel clean up, as the younger man insisted, while Jack took the bottle of wine that Daniel had brought, now properly chilled, to the living room along with their glasses, and started a fire. 

Once Daniel was done, glad Jack had a dishwasher, and a habit of cleaning up as he went, he joined Jack on the sofa and noticed the man looked preoccupied. "Something wrong?" he asked, sensing there was something on his friend's mind. 

"Yes…no…yes," Jack sighed, suddenly looking very defeated. He moved forward until he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his wine glass placed down and looking very nervous. "I have something to tell you…something you're not going to like," he muttered, looking anywhere but at Daniel. 

"Jack, you can tell me anything, honest," Daniel promised, now worried for his friend. 

After a long moment of silence, Jack nodded, having come to grips with his decision. "Okay, but you need to let me get this all out before you comment or do anything, okay?" he asked, not quite looking at the other man. 

"I promise to hear you out," Daniel said, his own mind wanting to fill in the gaps, and it was taking all of Daniel's willpower not to do so. 

"Back on the planet…P8X-742…" 

Daniel groaned. 

"You promised to hear me out," Jack reminded him quickly and saw Daniel nod, then he continued. "Well…damn…" he said, not sure how to put this as he got to his feet. "I'm not…your Jack," he finally blurted out. He looked at Daniel and saw confusion in his eyes. "You see, there was a Quantum mirror in one of the caverns…I used it. I overheard your conversation with…your O'Neill…or the one from here. Talk about an uptight asshole," Jack muttered to himself, his arms folding over his chest, bracing for the fall out. He remained silent for a moment, sensing the million questions that Daniel would be thinking and tried to answer them. "No, he's not dead. I…I swapped places with him," he finally confessed. 

"Why," Daniel said, not able to keep silent any longer. 

"Come on, Danny, surely you can see?" Jack pleaded, but only saw confusion and a touch of pain in the beautiful blue eyes before him. Sighing he plopped down on the sofa. "Hell…seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, the SOB made it clear he couldn't stand you, much less love you the way he should. You're gone in my universe and well…" he signed in defeat some more, his shoulders falling, "I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time. Seeing you again, hearing him saying those…awful things…" he shook his head, and then rested his face in his hands. "I thought if we swapped he'd have a universe where he didn't have to worry about you and I could…I could have you love me…back." It took great control not to let the tears fall. 

Daniel was stunned. "You…you love me?" he asked, then shook his head. "What about the other? I don't want to be a replacement," he replied firmly, a bit too firmly, and caught himself. "I mean…" 

"I know what you mean, Daniel," Jack sighed as he looked up, his eyes moist but sincere as he gazed at him. "You're not. My universe's Daniel Jackson never loved me and I never told him how I loved him. He died in an accident a week before our mission to P8X-742. When I found the mirror…I don't know what possessed me, but I used it. It brought me here. I kind a figured it was destiny, fate," Jack smiled, a bit of his roguish charm beaming in his eyes, though the concern of how Daniel would react still present. "He had something he didn't want, I did…made sense." 

"So you what…jumped him…?" 

"Something like that. He wasn't seriously hurt, I promise. I know you would still care for him, regardless of what an ass he was. I bound him and tossed him back to my universe, since I never closed the mirror. Then…well, I didn't want to risk him coming back, so…" 

"You destroyed the mirror," Daniel concluded for Jack. He sat there silently, not sure how to take this. 

"I'm not sure if the mirror was actually destroyed, but it's buried…" Jack replied. "I ah…hit myself," he then muttered. 

"What?" 

"I ah…hit myself, with the rock," Jack clarified. "I had no idea what was the same or not, and got the idea of amnesia being a good ploy for anything I didn't know…" 

"You were…FAKING?!" Daniel hollered, not too happy to hear this. 

"Some," Jack replied honestly. "I mean, I really thought you were dead for a moment and that I hadn't done what I did and…well…when I saw you, I knew what I had done was real. I also knew it would take time to rebuild our friendship, since I was sure by the way asshole treated you, that it would need it. I ah…wanted to make tonight special…make a move and all, but…" he grabbed his glass and drank it down, then licked his lips. "I love and respect you too much, Danny to have lies between us. You mean…too much to me. Please, if there is anyway you can forgive me…" his dark eyes implored Daniel to at least think about it. 

There was silence for a long time. "I'm not sure General Hammond will be too happy to hear about this," Daniel muttered as he got to his feet. 

"He can't know, Danny," Jack said quickly, getting to his feet. "He'll want to unbury the mirror…please, he doesn't want you, I do. I'll do ANYTHING, please?" 

Daniel looked at Jack, the man he loved and was torn. "I…I need to think on this," he said, moving to gather his coat. "I'll…let you know before I do anything, I promise," he said as he opened the door, the view of Jack O'Neill pain stricken and heartbroken filled his mind, but he still needed to think. He hurried outside to his car and got in and automatically started it and headed out, not sure where he was going. He found himself at a park and pulled over and stopped the car. He knew he should inform Hammond and have this Jack returned to his universe, but…it was the but that was sounding more and more enticing by the moment. //This Jack loves me! This Jack wants me, wants a life WITH ME! The other couldn't stand me…wanted Sam…but Sam doesn’t really want him.// He placed his face to rest on the back of his hands, on the steering wheel. "I guess the real question is, can I live with whatever decision I make?" he asked of himself. He sat back and held out his right hand, "He loves me and wants a life with me." He then held out his left hand, "He's not originally from this universe." Then he looked back at the other, "Sam doesn’t want him…I do…" he stopped and thought about his words. "I do…" he said softly, relaxing his arms as he knew his answer. He quickly started his car and headed back to Jack's. 

It didn't take him long to park and rush inside, seeing Jack still sitting on the sofa, where he had basically left him. "I love you," he announced as he entered. 

Jack got to his feet and looked carefully, the hope clear in his dark eyes. "You sure, I mean…?" he didn't get a chance to say more as he had his arms full of a loving archeologist, and his mouth was being devoured. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack panted after the kiss broke and Daniel was hugging the stuffing out of him; which he didn't mind in the least. 

Daniel leaned back and met Jack's eyes, "Colonel O'Neill didn't want me, you do…I want you…you, not him. Yes, I'm sure." 

"I swear, Danny, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy," Jack vowed and kissed Daniel gently on the lips. "I'll retire if I have too…" 

"You've done more than enough," Daniel smiled, knowing in his heart that Jack loved him a hell of a lot to swap universes for him. "Besides, I need you to watch my six," he smiled lovingly. 

"Gladly, Doctor Jackson," Jack leered. And then he sobered, "What of Hammond?" 

"I don't think there is any reason to mention anything. Like our relationship, its best we keep it between us," Daniel replied sincerely. 

Jack cupped Daniel's face, his dark eyes serious as he met his love's, "Are you sure you'll be okay with this? I know you don't care to lie or deceive people…" he was silenced by a slender finger upon his lips and a small kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm sure, Jack. I've learned much in my time at the SGC, and fighting for what I want and need is one of them. The other O'Neill isn't dead; he has a chance to make his own life there, us here. Besides, it only really matters to us, right?" he grinned, showing he was more than okay at keeping this secret. 

"Right," Jack agreed. "So?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a knowing manner, and a charming leer in his eyes. 

Daniel gave a chuckled and cupped Jack's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his jaw, and then the humor faded. "I know it shouldn't matter, but…why couldn't he love me?" Daniel asked softly, his eyes searching the man's before him. 

Jack pulled Daniel into a tight embrace, and rested his cheek on his soft hair, "I don't know for sure why, Danny. I only can make a few guesses at what I've discovered were differences in our lives. Basically, his time in Iraq was a hell of a lot worse than mine, Danny. There might be others incidents, but that's his problem, not ours…not yours. He's got a chance with Carter in my universe, where I had no interest in her, and here she has no real interest in me, and you do. It really is the best solution to everything." 

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, snuggling deep in Jack's arm. After a long silent snuggle, Daniel leaned back, "Make love to me, Jack?" 

"Always," Jack promised, and with a tender kiss, led his soon to be lover to his bedroom, after all this was HIS life now, and he couldn't be happier. 

THE END


End file.
